Pokemon Empire
by The Travel
Summary: A country in war only two soul can bring peace
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon:Empire

Chapter:1 New life

The day was grim Ash was a boy who was trying to be the pokemon master in the his time he met a lot of people made some friends and some enemies and meet legendary pokemon his life was going good until that day.

Ash was in the middle of the forest impaled by a long metal rod he didn't know how the he ended in the middle of the forest or how there a rod going though his body just then Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Tracey,Gary, Professor Oak,some of his pokemon,even his mother came out of no where and watch saw all his friends and family coming around him thinking that they may save him until someone said "You idiot!"

Ash eyes widen when he heard those but that end there

"You are worthless pice of shit"

"You are a weak and pathetic excuse of a trainer!"

"Even your our own pokemon think your weak!"

"And your a sorry excuse for a son I can't believe I told everyone your my son"

As soon as they finish there insults they so walk off into the distance never to see try to reach out his hand trying to see if anyone would come back but no one came he then look into the night seeing it one last time and died.

{Ancient China}

During The Three Kingdom there were many warriors one warrior led his family to greatness this was Sima Yi a famous strategist with his genius he help the Wei forces escape from ,during the battle of Wuzhang Plains he pursuit the Shu forces after the death of the only man who was worthy of his intellect,soon he defeated a rebel officer who capture a province and call himself the king of Yan,years later he killed Cao Shuang at Luoyang because of Cao Shuang's fail attempts to invade Shu and drain the country of it's resources,And stoping another officer who ally with Wu

(side note:I got this information from Dynasty Warriors 7&8)

Sima Yi's influence increase greatly and the kingdom of Wei largely under his just as quickly as he seized power Sima Yi took ill he had been hiding his illness from his enemies,allies,even his whole family he had fool them now in a room there were three people the first one was wearing heavy armor,long coat,long brown hair with a hair piece this was Sima Shi his first son the second one was wearing loose clothes,short brown hair this was Sima Zhao his second son and the third person was wearing white robe,long brown hair this was none other than Sima Yi.

"Come to think of it,the last few years have been spent consolidating our 's more,Father has moved with an uncharacteristic sense of haste."said Shi

"He had us both fooled all along."said Zhao while scratching his head

Sima Yi was seconds away from death he then said "My time here is done. Shi,you must lead in my place use it as you see fit."

"Your just leaving it all to me?"

"Well if I know you at all you're excited by the prospect."

"I won't deny it" he then gave a small bow to his father "There is none more qualified than myself to lead Wei into the future."

Soon after the cunning strategist Sima Yi passed away.

{Spirit World}

Ash was lying in the darkness was still shock on what his friends and mother said to him and let him to die now he just floating in the darkness with no one else until he felt someone kicking open his eyes and saw a man wearing chinese style clothing and holding a whip that look like it from a horse tail "You boy where am I?"the man ask.

Ash replied him by saying "This is the afterlife where dead people live I guess"the man eyes widen on what he heard this is the afterlife this cannot be if this is the afterlife than where the heros that fought for there kingdoms he then realize that if this is the afterlife then this boy is dead to.

"So I'm guessing that your dead to?" Ash nodded his head

"Yep I was betray by the ones I call my friends and family...how about you how did you die?Oh by the way my name is Ash"

"Well then my name Sima Yi and I die from illness after I execute Wang Ling and stop the Wu forces from invading Wei"

"Wu?Wei?Never heard of it?"Sima Yi's eyes widen on what he heard this boy had never heard of the kingdom Wei or Wu. "Then have you heard of Shu?"

Ash nodded no Sima Yi was angry on has this boy doesn't know the three kingdoms so he grab Ash and told him about the three kingdoms and how it all started.

He explain he was from a land call China and the Han rule all but a man name Zhang Jiao and started a rebellion know as the Yellow Turbans Rebellion but there many warriors who was still loyal to Han and fought against the Yellow Turbans and during the Yellow Turbans Rebellion ten people who were called Eunuchs use the power of the Imperial Court to seize power for themselves a relative to the Han by the name He Jin led numerous warlords in response to the situation and attack the Imperial Court soon after the Eunuchs were slain however many f the warlords were slain as well including He Jin and the emperor was in the custody of Dong Zhuo who seize power for one dare to challenge him expect on man and that man name was Cao Cao but he was coath after failing to kill Dong Zhuo and was about to be execute however he escape with the help of Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun they soon arrive at the anti Dong Zhou coalition led by a noblemen by the name of Yuan the might of the coalition defeated Dong Zhou and soon fled to Chang'an not before setting the capital on fire he was soon murdered by his retainer Lu Bu, For a time there was peace however many warlords had ambition of being emperor and soon the country was in were many warlord wanted power but in the end there were only three Cao Cao who conquer the noth and call it the kingdom of Wei Liu Bei who conquer the west and call it the kingdom of Shu and Sun Quan who conquer the center and the east and call it the kingdom of Wu.

"Wow I wonder what kind of pokemon live there?"

Sima Yi raise a eyebrow and ask "What are pokemon?"

This time Ash was shock that Sima Yi never of pokemon so he explain to him of what pokemon explain that pokémon are creatures of all shapes and sizes who live in the wild or alongside humans if they are first catch in a metal ball call a do not speak except to their names. Pokémon are raised and commanded by their Trainers. During their adventures, Pokémon grow and become more experienced and even, on occasion, evolve into stronger Pokémon.He also explain the adventures that he went fighting gym battles meeting legendary pokemon defeating evil organization like Team Rocket,Team Plasma,and met so many people up until he was murder by some of his friends and family.

"So let me get this straight you defeated wanted criminals on your own,met these legendary pokémon and survive and while not getting chase by government you are brave and a little stupid"

"Geez thanks"

Just as they were getting to know one another a bright light came out of nowhere.

"Ah!What is this!?"Ash ask while covering his eyes

"It is the next world...I guess it's leave this world"Sima Yi said closing his eyes accepting his fate.

{New World}

As they open there eyes they notice they were in a were wondering why were they in a cave until Ash look down and saw that his left arm was in a strange armor "Yeah Sima Yi check me out!"he said as moving his arm back and Yi was looking at his right and he was wearing the exact same armor as Ash was it even stranger that his hand was so close to Ash's hand ' _Strange why is my hand is so clo...'_ he than notice he was moving the hand that Ash was waving a few minutes.

"Yeah how can you move my hand?"

"I don't know but try moving your other arm" Ash did what he was told and move his right arm however it was the same arm that Sima Yi was moving a few minutes ago.

' _What is happening?'_ Sima Yi ask himself until he notice a puddle he crawl towards it and look into the reflection of the puddle what he saw shock saw some guy wearing amor the amor was white cover the arms, legs and the outer part of the helmet,black cover the chest and the inner part of the helmet there was gold covering the hands,feet,and the center of the head and finally green covering the eyes and running straight down until it reach the lips.

"Ash do you see what I see?"

"Yeah the armor kinda look like Arceus."

"No!I mean I only see one body!"

"Wait does that mean..."

"We'er sharing the same body!" Sima Yi stood up and started to pace back and fourth trying to process on what is going on ' _What going I should in the after life!But instead I'm trap in the same body of a boy!'_

he then slam his fist into the wall which cause the wall to crumble revealing a dark path deeper into the cave.

"Wow temper much"said Ash

"Sorry it's just..."he immediately stop talking when he notice two glowing red eyes staring straight at them.

"Um...Ash do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yes and I got a excellent...RUN!"Ash quickly took control of the body and ran far away as he they soon stop when they when they heard something from the floor just then the floor collapse and soon Ask Ketchum and Sima Yi fall straight into the abyss.

A few hours later they awoke noticing that weren't dead again,instead they were in a were about to head until they heard a noise suddenly a small girl came out staring straight at girl seems fine but the way she dress was a little of she was wearing a purple t-shirt with two golden circles on each side of the sleeves,her arms were cover in yellow bandage,she was also wearing purple pants and purple shoes,and finally her hair in the center of her hair was cover in black while her ends were cover in pink.

"This girl seems...off"said Sima Yi as he was trying to understand this situation.

"Yeah she kinda look like a Lileep."

"What's a Lileep?"

"It's a pokemon"

"Odd?"

"Don't be like that just let me take control and everything will be fine." Ash took control of the body and wave at the little girl which in return cause the little girl to scream and run away.

"Nice going imbecile!"Sima Yi said while trying to hurt Ash

"Yeah!At least I...uh oh"they soon notice another girl whoever this one was different she was older like in her twenties,she had long brown hair and brown eyes,wearing a white sleeveless shirt and wearing brown armor to the waist,and holding two twin swords.

"Um..Ash does this girl remind you of any of those pokemon?"

"Yeah she reminds me of a Kabutops!"

"Oh boy"

In an instant the girl charge straight at them lucky Sima Yi took control of the body and dodge the attack and quickly grab her hair and toss her into a tree.

"You think that would stop me!"She slowly got up and was piss "I'll show you!"she then grab for her swords however she could only find one of them."Looking for this" she look up and saw her missing sword in the hands of her ran towards them and strike,however her attack was block and soon they were at a stalemate.

"You try to attack us..it will not go unpunished!"she said as she throw in a couple of slash's however they were deflected by Sima Yi

"You have no proof!"

"Max!"she yelled soon a boy came of the brushes he had blond hair bright red eyes he was wearing brown t-shirt,brown shorts,and a big crab shell on his head.

" _A Kabuto well that does explains those red eyes that we saw in the caves"_

"YOU TRY TO KILL MY LITTLE BROTHERSO NOW..."

"Wait...it's not what you think we..I mean I didn't know he was your brother I thought he.."she didn't bother on listening and about to charge at them until someone said "That's enough Kana!"

The female Kabutops now know as Kana immediately Yi and Ash were relieved that she stop but was wondering who was the person order the ceasefire soon they notice a very old standing beside the small boy the old man was wearing a blue kimono,small glasses,a large shell with spikes,and a beard that is going directions.

"Yeah Sima Yi I think that guy is a Omastar"

"And it seems he's the leader or someone with high rank"

As they were having a conversation Kana was trying her best not to attack them.

"Kana I know what you are thinking of doing they did not mean to hurt your brother."said the old man

Kana was angry that the person who try to kill her brother is alive a her lord told to stop."But Lord Taki!They try to kill my brother and...wait what did you mean by _they?_ "

"I'll explain later but for now let's head back"with that Kana,Max,Ash,and Sima Yi follow Lord Taki towards there they were walking into the city Ash took notice that everyone in the city look a lot like a pokemon

"Yeah that guy look a Aerodactyl and the girl look a girl look like a Anorith!"

"Yes see that to but didn't you say that pokemon were like creatures!Then why people look like them?"

"I don't know maybe that Taki guy know...yeah Sima Yi what do you think about him?"

"He seem wise but he also seem ill as well and if he dies and there is no heir then near by kingdom will try to get there hands on this land"

As the two were talking they notice Kana was staring straight at them while holding brother very tightly. "I'm guessing she still mad at us" said Ash with Sima Yi agreeding with him ,soon the group arrive at tent "Oh good we're here now Kana you can take your brother home.I got this handle." Kana didn't want to leave her lord but she obey her master and took her brother she left they enter the tent inside the tent a few things a bed,a table with a few maps on it,and a clock.

"Before you say anything let me you a story it goes something like this _The world is at war innocent blood is covering the planet there would be two souls from two different earth will combine as will fight,they will save,they will recruit until the evil of this world is gone._

"That's great and all but what that has to do with me?"ask Ash wondering if this man knows that there standing right in front of him.

"That's easy"Lord Taki walk to his desk where he pick up a small gem they didn't know what was going on until the gem started to glow and soon they were transported into a dark they soon realize they weren't sharing a body they return to the bodies they were in before they die they thought they were going to the next world until they saw Lord Taki.

"What is the meaning of this!?"ask Sima Yi

"I'm sorry to troubling you but I knew that there were two spirits in one body" said Lord Taki who was smiling under his beard.

"Alright here my second how did you found out?"

Lord Taki took a deep and said "When I was a child I stumble into a temple inside the temple I found this gem and told that it would light up if a being with two souls enter into our soul that is brave and show no second soul is from country of war a man who laugh at his enemies and can turn one defeat in many victories."

When they heard of what Lord Taki said they both look at each other and gave a nervous laughter.

"Well you may have a point but what do you what us to do?"ask Ash

"I wish for you to unite the land and end this chaos!"

"Come again?"

"I want you two to unite the land you two have been in a lot of battles I know you two can do it one must turn enemies into friends so the nation live in peace while the other must strike down on the wickedness so that the innocents can be save." as Lord Taki finish talking Ash and Sima Yi were disgusting to each other if they should or not however they immediately stop when they heard someone coughing and saw Lord Taki coughing out blood he soon then both rush to him but before the gem that Lord Taki was holding stop glowing and they soon transported back to Lord Taki's tent and Ash and Sima Yi were once again in one body but that didn't stop them they work together and carry Lord Taki and place him on his were going to get help but Lord there hand they didn't until Lord Taki said "It's no use I'm dieing but before I die I like you to have this"he slowly handed them a sword "this sword is for the leader of the country please rule if not then many will die."

They talk to one another and soon agreed and took the sword from smile towards them he then took one last look and he slowly close his eyes and soon Lord Taki died.

"So what do we do now?"ask Ash

"What do you think we we'll unite this land and if anyone get in our way we'll crush them"Sima Yi replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Making an army

Before we start there a few things I change

This how Ash and Sima Yi talk to each other _"Hello"_

This how they talk to other people

Ash: Hello

Sima Yi: Hello

That's it enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 2 Making an army

Kana was not in a good mood the reason was because their leader has pass away, and he gave leadership to someone who try to kill her brother. She has been in the army for all life fought tooth and nail to keep her people safe and now they to listen to someone they have never met. Right now, Kana was heading to the tent where their new leader where staying.

She walks into the tent "Listen here you-" she stops when she notice he wasn't in the tent "Where is he?"

Just then a guard come inside "General Kana we have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"There a large army coming straight for us!" said the guard

Kana eyes widen when she heard this and gather anybody who can hold a spear and headed outside to meet this unknown enemy. Once outside Kana and her army of twenty soldiers were ready to take the enemy. Just then they saw the enemy of thirty thousand Kana raise her blades ready to attack but to her surprise they stop.

' _Why did they just stop?'_

"Hey Kana, how you doing?" Her eyes widen when who said that.

Ash/Sima Yi walk out of the huge army until he was in front of Kana and she is very angry.

"What are you doing?" she yelled/asks

Ash: What does it look like building my kingdom. with that Ash/Sima Yi went to their tent.

{Ash/Sima Yi tent}

Kana rush into the tent where she saw their leader doing something with a map.

"What are you doing?" she asked

Ash/Sima Yi turn their head and saw Kana who still angry they just show her the map they were looking at.

Sima Yi: Tell me what do you see?

Kana look at the map and homeland and the four kingdoms surrounding it "I see the kingdom I swore to protect and the four kingdoms the surrounding it, to the north is the Kingdom of Yan rule by King Tao, to the west is the Kingdom of Xu rule by King Yuan, to the south is the Kingdom of Qing rule by King Dun, to the east is the Kingdom of Wan rule by King Xiu."

Just then the map that Kana was holding was rip out of her hands and was rip into small pieces.

Sima Yi: Now look at this map!

Ash/Sima Yi pointed to a much bigger map, the map had more detail it has mountains, rivers, and more and each province had a flag for each kingdom just then she notices the lord throwing the flags of the kings that she just said and replacing them with the same flag.

"What are you doing?" she asked

Sima Yi: I'm just expanding my kingdom.

When she heard this her eyes just widen there was no way he took four kingdoms in one day.

Ash: I can see you don't believe me so will tell you how I did it.

{Flashback}

While everyone was mourning the loss of their leader Ash and Sima Yi were talking about expanding the kingdom.

"How can we expand our kingdom if we only have twenty soldiers? And there is even a name for this kingdom!" Sima Yi said

"I know, and it would get worse if bandits show up." Ash said

When Sima Yi heard bandits, he grew a smile which in return scared Ash Sima Yi then took control of their body and headed out to a nearby forest in the search for bandit's moments they were surround by bandits just then their leader shows up. The leader was big guy with a big stomach and was holding a big mace.

"Well look who we here boys! Some random knight come here to kill us!" said the leader while his men started to laugh

" _Sima Yi that guy is a Snorlax!" said Ash_

Sima Yi: I'm guessing you're the leader I'll make this short I need you and your men to work for me!

When the bandits heard this, they started to laugh this causes Sima Yi to attack but Ash stop him.

Ash: How about a fight if I win you and your men will work and if you win well I'm dead, so how about it?

The bandit leader smiled and agreed to the terms. They began fight the bandit leader was the first to attack however every time he swings his weapon Ash/Sima Yi dodge his attacks until they punch him in the face and knocking him down they then brought out a dagger and put it at the bandit leader neck.

"Wait I give up!" the bandit leader pleaded

Ash/Sima Yi took the blade away and help the bandit leader up.

"Thank you as agreed we will fight for you my is Temujin." he said

Sima Yi: Good, how many men do you have?

"I have sixty men ready to fight."

Sima Yi: Do you know anything about the nearby kingdoms?

"Yes, the kingdoms are corrupted their leaders live in luxury while their people live on the streets."

Sima Yi: Well it seems this will be easy.

The group headed to the Kingdom of Yan where they saw King Tao trying to force himself onto a woman Ash/Sima Yi throw a couple of rocks at him to make him attack them which works and Tao charge at them however that was Sima Yi plan just then Temujin and his men come out and fire arrow at Tao killing him in seconds. Next was the Kingdom of Xu where King Yuan was hunting the last animals that was still in his kingdom that was until his was decapitated. After that they headed to the Kingdom of Qing where King Dun was having a feast until somehow choke on something it turns out Ash/Sima Yi order one of Temujin men to poison Dun's wine. And lastly Kingdom of Wan was a simple uprising King Xiu didn't know what to do and soon he was kill. With these lords dead Ash/Sima Yi just walk right in and took the kingdoms.

{Flashback end}

Kana was breathless four kingdoms just fallen in one day by one man.

Ash: I can see your breathless, I would love to talk more but I must go.

With that Ash/Sima Yi left the tent and saw his army raising his banner.

Ash: As you can I have taken down four warlords in one day fight with and we will end the chaos very soon.

The army began to cheer.

Sima Yi: I am Arceus and from today the Kingdom of Jin is born!


End file.
